The Face Behind Kitsune: Capitulo 1 El inicio
by NaoriTwm
Summary: Esta es la historia de un naruto diferente que vive solo por el amor de su querido abuelo el mayor tiempo de su vida, que le deparara el futuro a nuestro heroe pelirrojo? Clasificado T Posible M


The Face Behind Kitsune

Capítulo 1: El Inicio

Como toda historia siempre hay algún punto por el que se debe de empezar, y esta no es la excepción, vemos a un pequeño niño con un pelo de color sangre, tan brillante que podría reflejar cualquier cosa en este mundo, de unos ojos azules semejantes a dos zafiros, apenas podía mantenerse en pie establemente y con dificultad intentaba decir sus primeras palabras, el joven conocido como Naruto Uzumaki. Este tenía apenas 7 meses de edad, este niño era el protegido especial del sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, los aldeanos no entendían porque el Sandaime, conocido por su inmensa sabiduría en la vida, podía proteger al llamado Demonio, muchos de ellos solo pensaban eso del joven pelirrojo, por qué lo protegía era algo que ellos no podían entender…

(N/a): Decido omitir la descripción de "hace tiempo un 10 de octubre el kyuubi estaba atacando la aldea de konoha", esto es igual que la historia original y todos la conocemos.. Personalmente me aburre esto siempre que leo fics, por este motivo lo salteare pero tengan en cuenta que por esto lo llaman demonio.

En este momento El viejo Hokage lo miraba con asombro, con tan solo 7 meses el pequeño naruto ya lograba ponerse de pie por un lapso de tiempo y se le podía notar que estaba a punto de empezar a decir sus primeras palabras, el no daba crédito a esto ya que para su tan corta edad ya podía lograr estas cosas, le dio una mirada cargada de sentimientos, en su rostro podemos apreciar melancolía, tristeza, pero también podemos ver orgullo y una sonrisa que denotaba alegría y admiración por el pequeño que se convertiría en una de las personas más queridas por él.

-4 años después-

-Tiempo presente-

-"oji-san, sabes que eres la única persona que conozco y la única persona que siento que es mi familia, pero hay algo que necesito que me digas, y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo, "-

El viejo hokage lo miro con total atención y asombro, el conocía muy bien a su amado pelirrojo (o eso creía), pero nunca espero que esas palabras, acompañadas de ese dialecto tan sumamente maduro para tan solo un niño de 4 años salieran de su boca.

-flash back- 1 semana atrás

El pequeño pelirrojo caminaba por las calles cuando se topo con la escena cotidiana varios aldeanos agrediéndolo y diciéndole cosas como –"maldito demonio como te atreves a rondar por aquí'- a lo que otro respondió –"vamos terminemos con lo que Yondaime-Sama dejo pendiente de aquella noche"- Naruto en ese momento corrió hacia un bosque que estaba cerca del lugar para ocultarse y regresar al lugar donde Hiruzen le había dicho que el tenía que quedarse en su ausencia, Naruto era un niño como ningún otro era sumamente analítico y perspicaz, además de poseer un intelecto aberrante, que sería envidiado por cualquier shinobi en un futuro, -'Ellos me llaman monstruo, teniendo esto en claro lo más lógico es que para ellos yo haya hecho cosas terribles, pero solo soy un niño, pero eso solo lo se yo y mi oji-san, dicen que yo no tendría que estar aquí, muchos de ellos dicen que tienen que terminar con lo que el Yondaime no pudo'-, en ese momento para Naruto todo fue muy claro, el yondaime no derroto al gran kyuubi No Yoko, el solamente podría haberlo sellado dentro de el para que fuera su contenedor, en ese momento todas las preguntas en su mente surgieron y solo una persona podría responderle con la verdad y ese era el Sandaime Hokage, el debería saberlo todo,

-Tiempo presente-

-"si Naruto que es lo que quieres saber"- dijo el Sarutobi con una sonrisa, él no lo sabía pero esa sonrisa desaparecería en solo unos instantes, el no espara lo que sucedería a continuación.

Naruto iba a comenzar una charla que cambiaría la forma en que hiruzen lo veía (un nino),el viejo hokage lo amaba de eso no cabian dudas, pero Naruto sabía que él no era del todo sincero con él, estaba seguro que hacia esto para protegerlo y que tarde o temprano le contaría toda la verdad, pero eso era algo por lo que él no estaba dispuesto a esperar, por eso el seria el que atacaría con las preguntas, para poder avanzar con su vida,

-"Oji-san, dentro de mi está encerrado el Kyuubi no es asi?"-pregunto naruto con una naturalidad muy poco acorde a lo que le pregunto, los ojos del Hokage se abrieron de par en par y su quijada cayó al suelo al no esperar esa pregunta, que por el tono en la que su pequeño lo dijo él sabía que él estaba seguro solo quería que se lo confirme,

-"Quien te dijo eso"- pregunto el Hokage poniendo su mejor cara de tranquilidad, intentando no responder a eso, -" yo solo saque mis conclusiones, sabes, no soy un niño que juegue con otros y sea un tonto oji-san, y es bastante lógico si lo piensas, las cosas que siempre dicen los aldeanos cuando me tienen cerca, el día que nací, el día que el Kyubbi fue derrotado por el Yondaime, por favor se sinceró conmigo"-, el hokage en ese momento no pudo evitar sentir muchas cosas, orgullo por la inteligencia de su pequeño nieto adoptivo, tristeza por escuchar lo que decían los aldeanos de el, nostalgia al recordar ese fatídico día, y las pérdidas de los padres del niño, pero sobre todo un profundo miedo, por lo que pasaría luego de la respuesta, pensaba que Naruto no lo perdonaría por ocultarle tan semejante noticia y lo odiaría, pero su miedo no fue mayor a su amor y se prometió responder a todo con la verdad, pero eso si dejando en claro que el conocimiento de la verdad debería mantenerlo en completo secreto luego él le explicaría con el tiempo a naruto el porqué de esto,-"si naruto, estas en lo correcto eres el contenedor del demonio de 9 colas,"- Sarutobi quedo desoncertado, a diferencia de lo que él pensaba naruto no reacciono abruptamente, ni si quiera si cara cambio, -"siguiente pregunta, Él era mi padre no"-

Nuevamente Hiruzen quedo en shock, en su cabeza no entraba como el llego a esa conclusión, lo único que pudo hacer fue preguntarle porque pensaba eso, -"Na-naa-naruto porque piensas eso tartamudeo hiruzen a lo que naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa"- -"vaya al parecer es cierto, por tu tono nervioso lo has dicho inconscientemente,"- ante esto Hiruzen quedo nuevamente impactado, él debía calmarse un pequeño de tan solo 4 años le estaba sacando información como si fuese un principiante, tan solo por no poder contener sus emociones, -"está bien naruto él es tu padre, y antes que lo preguntes el nobmre de tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki"-, naruto abrió los ojos grandes el era un Uzumaki puro,sus rasgos lo delataban, por eso mismo él se sentía feliz al saber el nombre de su madre, el cual investigaría posteriormente para saber quién fue,-" está bien oji-san, ahora que se mi historia, debo asumir que ellos no me querían ni un poco para condenarme a semejante calvario"- esto lo dijo con una mirada que Hiruzen no conocía que existía en él una mirada vacía sin vida como dos zafiros que eran solo adornos en unas joyas, el rápidamente le hablo de sus padres y el verdadero motivo por el cual sellaron a la bestia dentro de él, cabe destacar que luego de esto Naruto se quebró, lloro abrazado al viejo que lo miraba con una cara amorosa, y llena de comprensión, para un niño de tan solo 4 años saber todo esto sería mucho, él pensaba hablar de esto con el cuándo cumpliera una edad más avanzada o se graduara de chunnin en el sistema de rangos ninja, pero bueno él se apresuró y salió con sus dudas en este preciso instante .

Continuara….

Y cortennnn…

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, Llevo algun tiempo leyendo en fanfiction y la verdad es que me volvi un adicto a esto, por lo que hoy tome el valor de lanzarme a escribir algo que a mí me gustaría haber leído de algunos de mis escritores favoritos,

Dire algunas cosas, esta historia será a mi gusto y tengo varias ideas claras,

En esta historia veremos a un naruto muy calculador, frio, meticuloso, una bestia en el combate, un shinobi completo, capaz de asesinar sin vacilación, será entrenado desde esta edad que lo dejamos en este cap, y luego se unira a la academia ninja.. tendrá el legado de sus padres, todavía no se muy bien si al 100% de los dos, lo que si tengo claro es que será un Uzumaki en pinta es decir un maestro en el fuiinjutsu, y un sensor de elite, nadie se le comparara a él en este sentido, pero no quiero hacerlo un dios todopoderoso que nadie pueda hacerle frente, veré cómo hacer para que tenga puntos débiles, pero me será difícil jejeje…

Pero bueno sin más me despido espero que les guste,,, Adios..!


End file.
